This invention relates to display arrangements and, more particularly, to display arrangements for hangers of the hook suspended variety.
In the display of clothes and other garments, it is common practice to employ a hook suspended hanger upon which the garments are placed and thereby suspended from a rack or other pole-like arrangement. In the display of suits, blouses, skirts, shirts, and other color coordinated or functionally related clothing, it is highly desirable that they be presented to a customer in a manner whereby the color coordination or functional relationship may be readily observed. For example, it would be desirable to display a sport coat or jacket along with a variety of slacks or skirts in a manner whereby the color coordination would be readily apparent. One such manner of display would be to employ a multiple tier, one-piece hanger whereby the jacket would surround vertically spaced slacks.
Heretofore, such display arrangements required special hanger constructions. A need, therefore, exists for an inexpensive, easily manufactured, detachable and reusable device for supporting one hook suspended garment hanger of conventional design from another in a vertically spaced relationship.